


kisses

by Authoress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Helluva Lot of Kissing, M/M, Rating will change, anything ranging from soft tender kees to The Sex, fun and short one-shots, literally what it says in the title, lotsa au, mostly canonverse shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 Times Hinata and Kageyama Got Down To That Kissing Business In Various Ways, Places, and Lives or, as I like to call it, The Anthology of Kisses of The Most Romantic and Passionate and Awkward Couple in Miyagi Prefecture</p><p>(a collection of one shots based on the kisses described in <a href="http://setter-kun.tumblr.com/post/126468321416/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me">this post</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! i was inspired by [this post](http://setter-kun.tumblr.com/post/126468321416/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me) to create a series of short one-shots about hinata and kageyama sharing kisses. all except for two will be unrelated, mostly au, and hovering around 1,000 to 2,000 words each. i'd like to use these as writing warm-ups while also writing about the two ultimate lovebirds. enjoy!
> 
> prompt: [their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses them]

 

It’s so—it’s so _stupid_ , is what it is, that Hinata insists on doing this _every time_ Kageyama tries to do laundry.

Kageyama debates not even pursuing the shamelessly loud giggling and thumping of feet across their apartment floor and just hauling the laundry basket over to the washer and actually, you know, get some laundry done, but what were the chances that Hinata was going to leave him alone if he ignored him?

“Ew, how gross, Kageyama! These briefs are so nasty looking!”

There was no chance.

Kageyama is one-hundred percent sure that his briefs are normal looking, the same way Hinata’s boxers are normal looking, Hinata’s just trying to pick another goddamn fight. He huffs in irritation and stomps into the laundry room, dumping the remains of the laundry that had _not_ been stolen by Hinata to mock him with into the washer. He’s just about poured the laundry detergent into the machine when Hinata pipes up again.

“Oh, does this one have a bow on it?”

 _Be strong, Tobio,_ Kageyama thinks. _He’s just trying to bait you._

“And they’re pink? This is so scandalous!”

_You’re better than this, Tobio._

“Is that _lace_?”

Kageyama slams the lid down and grinds his teeth, practically able to feel the vein pop in his forehead. He grabs his weapon of choice, a damp rag that he spins into a whip, and marches out in search of the snickering coming from the living room. He could tolerate being mocked by Hinata, but not when their walls were so thin and he _knew_ the neighbors were home.

Hinata is exactly where Kageyama expects him to be—hiding behind the couch and peering out mischievously, a pair of Kageyama’s perfectly normal black underwear in his hand. His smile practically splits his face and Kageyama wishes for death. Why, why, why did he ever agree to share an apartment with Hinata when he knew that the only thing to come out of it would be trouble and noise?

Oh that’s right, because Kageyama had gone and fucked up and fallen in love with his best friend.

“Come here, Hinata,” Kageyama orders in a flat voice. “I won’t hurt you,” he lies.

“Eek! Scary!” Hinata’s eyes dance as Kageyama approaches him, using the couch as a barrier and skittering around it so Kageyama can’t reach him.

“It’s laundry time, Hinata,” Kageyama says, still flat. “Give me my underwear and your death will be swift and painless.”

Hinata’s eyes narrow, god, no—“Looks like it’s war, Kageyama,” Hinata says in his gruffest voice, and then with a screech, makes a break for the laundry room.

Expecting this, Kageyama is hot on his heels, snapping the wet towel at the back of Hinata’s calves, thighs, and obnoxious _booty shorts_. Hinata yips when the whip makes contact and barrels into the room, slamming the door quickly, but not nearly quick enough to lock Kageyama out. Kageyama catches the door by slamming his shoulder against it and cancelling out Hinata’s shove.

They enter a tug-of-war between the two of them, Hinata desperate for his life and Kageyama desperate to wring it from his body. Frantically, Hinata chucks the underwear at Kageyama’s face, but Kageyama is not deterred.

“There it is! I surrender!” Hinata squeaks.

“So quickly? And here I thought you were competitive,” Kageyama taunts.

“Not when my life is on the line,” Hinata replies, grunting and shoving harder at the door.

“If you surrender, why won’t you let me in, Hinata?” Kageyama asks innocently.

“Dumbass, because I value my life!” Hinata yells.

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Like hell you won’t!”

“Maybe you should’ve thought this through before you embarrassed me in front of the neighbors.”

“See? See! That was a threat!”

“Someone has to do the laundry.”

“I’ll do it, just leave me alone!”

“Like hell I will!” Kageyama grunts and finally slams the door open, throwing Hinata back against the wall. Hinata throws his arms over his face and shrinks back, wary of Kageyama’s wrath.

Kageyama marches up to Hinata and grabs him by the shirt, shaking him. In true Hinata fashion, Hinata makes sure to make warbled sounds of distress as Kageyama shakes him, wrapping his hands around Kageyama’s arm to stop him. Kageyama does stop, but not for the reason Hinata thinks.

“It was just a joke, O Mighty Kageyama-sama,” Hinata says. “Please have mercy on this poor, innocent soul.”

“Innocent?” Kageyama snorts, lifting Hinata up again so he has to squirm.

“Okay, okay! Not innocent, not innocent!” Hinata squeals.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t become a single renter right now,” Kageyama demands.

“Umm…” Hinata’s eyes dart wildly. Kageyama raises an eyebrow in poorly concealed amusement. “Umm…oh! Look over there!”

“Like I’m falling for—” But Hinata doesn’t wait for him to look. Instead, he surges forward, cupping Kageyama’s cheeks and pressing their mouths together. It’s so sudden and so unexpected that Kageyama freezes from head to toe, Hinata’s shirt slipping from his fingers. And in that moment of total shutdown, Hinata slips away from him.

“Haha! You should’ve seen the look on your face, idiot Kageyama!” Hinata jeers, dancing away. “You really are a—Kageyama?” He blinks in confusion. Kageyama didn’t chase him. Kageyama was supposed to chase him, even angrier than before, but he’s just standing there, dazed.

Hinata approaches him, tucking his chin over Kageyama’s shoulder. “What’s wr—whoa!”

Kageyama jerks away from him violently, hand moving up to brush his lips. He has the same look on his face like when they do the oddball quick strike, but this time, he looks afraid at the same time. “K-k-k—”

“Kiss?” Hinata finishes for him. “Yeah, I kissed you. What’s the big deal? It was just a joke.”

That seems to calm him down. “A joke? Ah.” The tension leaves Kageyama’s body and he leans back against the washer, but that look of sadness hasn’t left. Hinata doesn’t like that.

“Did it upset you that much? I’m sorry,” he says earnestly. As much as he teased Kageyama, it would break his heart to really cause his best friend harm.

“No, it’s not that…” Kageyama says. “Could you, ah, could you do it again?”

“Again?” Hinata squeaks. “Oh, that’s a little…a little embarrassing.”

“Please?” Kageyama asks. “I have a theory.”

Hinata looks away, shifting in place, but nods. He scoots closer to Kageyama, hands reaching for his face hesitantly. Kageyama closes his eyes as they settle warm against his skin, one cupping his jaw and the other on his neck. Hinata stands on his tiptoes, leaning into Kageyama just a little for balance, and then he kisses Kageyama.

This one is softer and hotter than the speedy escape kiss. They don’t part from each other but continue to kiss each other with light pecks and then, with the turn of Hinata’s head, their mouths slide together just right, and he has to pull away, red in the face.

“I…uh…” Hinata says.

“Not just a joke,” Kageyama says smugly, although his smile is kind. “I knew it.”

“Jerk,” Hinata laughs, but he wraps his arms around Kageyama anyway and leans into him.


End file.
